Eric Chien
Taiwan|gender = Male|act = Close-Up Magician|seasons = Season 3|position = Winner}}Eric Chien was a close-up magician act from Season 3 of Asia's Got Talent. He won the competition. Background Eric was born in Taipei, Taiwan in 1993, and moved to Houston, Texas when he was 4. He started doing magic when he was in high school. When he was 16, his friend show him a simple magic trick, but he wasn't interested in it. However, after he learned and performed the trick to others, he got a good reaction from the people. Since then, he fell in love with magic and decided to become a magician to give people wonder. Also, he loves to create his own trick rather than imitating what others did. After he posted a video of his magic routine on the Internet, a magician asked him if he would like to be a magic consultant, whose job is to create props and materials for magicians. As time went by, his urge of performing on stage instead of being backstage got stronger. At about 2016, he started making his own props and stepping forward to be the performer. In 2018, he won the FISM Close Up Grand Prix competition with an act called "Ribbon", being the first Asian to win that honor. Audition Eric's performed his "Imaginary Coins" act in the Audition. In the beginning, he created a coin from a drawn circle on a card. Then, he did a coin routine including let coin disappear with just a pinch, grab coins out of thin air, and produce handful of coins out of nowhere. In the end, he put one of the coins he produced on Anggun's hand and turned it back into ink. The coins, the pen, and the card on the table also turned into ink drawing. Jay Park, Anggun and David Foster all voted "yes". He was one of the act being picked by the judges to proceed to the Semifinals. Semifinals Eric's performed his "Ribbon" act in the second Semifinal episode. Jay Park, Anggun and David Foster all gave him standing ovations. Jay Park said Eric could probably win the whole competition. Eric received enough public votes to advance to the Finals along with Yaashwin Sarawanan. Finals Eric's Final act consisted of two sets of close-up magic routine. He first magically switched a silver coin and a copper coin, with one coin firmly inside Jay Park's hand. He then poured colored chocolate buttons into a bowl, from which he produced a small Rubik's Cube, which host Alan Wong scrambled, and a larger cube, also scrambled then solved instantaneously; the smaller Rubik's cube was also found solved under Wong's hand. Both cubes were then transformed back into chocolate buttons. In the end, he turned some of the chocolate buttons into colorful confetti. Anggun gave him standing ovation. David Foster mentioned that Eric potentially could win the entire contest. Finale After being announced that he received enough votes to be in the Top 2, Eric performed a card trick in the Results Show. He had David Foster to pick a card, and later shuffle the deck face up and face down, making the faces of the cards all mixed up. He then had David to fix the card back and shuffle the deck face up and face down again. After that, he took a picture of David holding the deck using David's phone. The photo was later revealed that every single card was facing down except for the card David picked. Jay Park and Anggun all gave him standing ovations. Eric received enough votes to advance to the Top 4 instead of Siti Saniyah, Shadow Ace, Yang Shih Hao, Junior Good Vibes and Nama. Eric was announced as the winner of Season 3 ahead of Yaashwin Sarawanan, Power Duo and Maniac Family', '''winning US$100,000 and one-year complimentary flights from VietJet Air. After The Show Eric competed in Season 14 of ''America's Got Talent. He was eliminated in the Semifinals. He was the second Asia's Got Talent ''winner to compete on ''America's Got Talent, after The Sacred Riana. Trivia Eric's Semifinal performance video was posted one day later on official YouTube channel than the other acts in the second week of the Semifinals.Category:Asia's Got Talent Category:Asia's Got Talent (Season 3) Category:Asia's Got Talent Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:Asia's Got Talent (Season 3) Accepted Acts Category:Asia's Got Talent (Season 3) Semifinalists Category:Contestants Category:Finalists Category:Asia's Got Talent (Season 3) Finalists Category:Winners Category:Magicians Category:Asia's Got Talent Magicians Category:Asia's Got Talent (Season 3) Magicians Category:Male Winners Category:Asia's Got Talent Winners Category:Male Magicians Category:Asia's Got Talent Male Magicians Category:Asia's Got Talent (Season 3) Male Magicians